Lemon:una historia de pasión
by HatsuneMegurine
Summary: Miku es una chica violenta que se mete en problemas cada dos segundos, y Luka es la más inocente de toda la escuela... excepto cuando está a solas con Miku. Advertencia: esto es puro lemon.
1. El otro lado de la inocencia

**Sé que me matarán al ver que comencé otro fic ya que tengo varios atrasados, pero igual les digo a mis queridos lectores que voy a continuarlos todos lo más pronto posible. También quería agradecerles a todos los que me agregaron como su autora favorita.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Los Personajes de Vocaloid no me Pertenecen**

 **Capítulo uno: El otro lado de la inocencia**

Ahí está otra vez, Luka cuatro ojos Megurine, haciéndose la que se sabe todas las respuestas ante cada pregunta del profesor.

Es solo es una nerd que usa anteojos y que lleva el cabello corto (es el aspecto que tiene en la canción No Logic, aun no tiene su cuerpo desarrollado)

— "la odio" — pensaba una chica de pelo aquamarina atado en dos coletas

En cambio Miku, solo es una de esas rebeldes que siempre terminan castigadas.

— muy bien señorita Megurine, su respuesta es correcta — la felicitaba el profesor… otra vez.

Luka es de las personas que solo viven para estudiar, además de que la acompaña la frase de "no le haría daño ni a una mosca". En cambio a Miku, la acompaña la frase de "la miras y te asesina"

— ¡Hatsune! — ese grito de parte del profesor la hiso despertar de sus pensamientos. Se acercó hacia ella y extendió la mano como pidiéndole algo — deme ese celular —

Había olvidado ocultarlo después de que Gumi le había mandado un mensaje.

— no le daré nada — le hiso frente al profesor, incluso sería capás golpearlo.

— me lo dará o si no le irá otra amonestación, y ya sabe lo que pasará con una más —

Apenas estaba a mitad del primer año y ya estaban a punto de expulsarla por su mala conducta.

No tuvo otra opción que entregarle, y de muy mala gana, el celular.

— si quiere tenerlo de vuelta sus padres tendrán que venir a hablar conmigo — fue hasta donde está el escritorio a sentarse — debería aprender de la señorita Megurine —

Su vista se dirigió a la chica mencionada que también la estaba mirando.

— ¿¡y tú qué miras!? — le gritó desde su pupitre, haciendo que Luka dejara de mirarla.

Por ese grito se llevó otro regaño del profesor.

— "maldita cuatro ojos, todo es tu culpa. Ya me las vas a pagar" — Luka ya tendría que estar haciendo su testamento.

Sin ninguna razón siempre odiaba a Luka, le hacía la vida imposible. En ocaciones la hacía tropezar o directamente la empujaba, haciéndola caer, convirtiéndola en el hazmerreír de todos.

Como esta era la última hora del día, después unos cuarenta minutos sonó el timbre indicando que ya había terminado la tortura llamada escuela.

Todos guardaron sus cosas y salieron de una manera tan rápida que en dos segundos ya había quedado el salón completamente vacío, excepto que aun estaba Miku guardando sus cosas.

Mientras colocaba las cosas en su mochila escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de salón.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no le parecía necesario darse vuelta para ver. Solo seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

De un segundo al otro, Miku se estremeció cuando sintió algo en su cuello… alguien le estaba besando en el cuello. Sus mejillas rápidamente se pusieron rojas al sentir un perfume femenino mientras escuchaba el sonido de los besos que le daban.

— he estado esperando por esto mucho tiempo — le susurraba al oído, haciendo que sienta su respiración de aire caliente.

Una mano se posicionó sobre su trasero, mientras que la otra en uno de sus senos, haciendo que arquee un poco su espalda, mientras que trataba de sostenerse poniendo las manos sobre el pupitre.

— Luk- ¡ahh! — le apretó el trasero utilizando las uñas.

— ¿me parece a mí o te está gustando? — se reía entre dientes, mientras seguían dándole masajes con ambas manos.

— e-estás l-loca — respondía difícilmente por su respiración agitada.

Era extraño, Miku no era de esas chicas fáciles que se dejan tocar, y peor si la que la estaba manoseando era otra chica

— Miku, eres muy linda y hermosa... te odio... todos los chicos solo te miran a ti... — la mano que tenia sobre el pecho de la peliaqua empezó a pasarla por debajo de la camisa, subiendo hasta ponerla debajo del sujetador, agarrando con firmeza el seno — pero ahora te haré mía — Miku iba decir algo, pero le fue inevitable soltar un chillido al sentir como Luka apretaba con fuerza uno de sus senos.

Esto era algo difícil de creer; la chica a la que maltrataba ahora estaba abusando de ella

Luka se apegó aun más a la espalda de la peliaqua mientras que le pellizcaba el pezón haciendo que su cuerpecito temblara.

— ¿q-quién te c-crees para darte esa libertad de t-tocarme? — trataba de librarse de la pelirosa.

— te has divertido mucho haciéndome sufrir — la mano que había puesto sobre el trasero de Miku la llevó hasta zona del vientre — pero ahora es mi turno... me divertiré con tu cuerpo —

— ¡te dije que me sueltes! — hiso un movimiento muy brusco tratando de liberarse.

— ¡quédate quieta o haré que grites! — amenazó mientras empezaba a bajar la mano.

— ¡suéltame!, ¡suéltam- ¡ahhhh! — de manera salvaje puso la mano por debajo de la bragas de la peliaqua introduciendo un poco dos dedos dentro de ella — ¡duele! ¡duele! ahhh! —

— se buena niña y quédate quieta — retiró sus dedos para empezar a masajear con la mano abierta toda la zona mojada de Miku, haciendo que empiece a soltar gemidos.

— m-maldi-ta ¡ahh! —

Luka volvió a besarle cuello, mientras que seguía pellizcándole el pezón que se iba endureciendo cada vez más.

— Miku… tu aroma me enloquece — seguía besándole el cuello, dejándole varias marcas visibles — será mejor que te prepares —

La respiración de la peliaqua se volvió más agitada al escuchar esas palabras que le asustaron un poco.

Se empezaba a sentír débil ante ella.

— n-no lo h-hagas ¡aahhh! — primero introdujo el dedo índise, no siendo para nada cuidadosa, queria hacer que le duela — aahhh! — introdujo otro dedo haciendo que la peliaqua dejara caer su peso sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirosa — n-no t-tan f-fu-erte ¡ahh! — Miku podía escuchar como los dedos entraban y salían de ella.

Luka estaba tan segada por los gemidos de Miku que no leyó entrelineas lo dicho por la peliaqua. Cada vez que introducía los dedos los iba metiendo aun más adentro, hasta que se detuvo al sentir una especie de barrera.

— oh, vaya — sonreía segada por la lujuria — parece que aun estás fresca —

— ¿d-de q-qué habl- aaahhhhh! — sin ningún aviso, Luka introdujo los dedos, provocando que esa barrera se rompiera, y Miku solo se sujetó con fuerza al uniforme de la pelirosa a ambos lados de la cintura.

Despues de unos treinta segundos Miku ya no estaba sintiendo ese dolor, solo sentía una agradable sensación provocada por ágiles dedos de Luka. Su espalda se arqueaba aun más, junto con sus jadeos que eran cada vez más rápidos, dando la señal que ya estaba por venirse.

— eres una pervertida, ¿te excitas por una chica? — se reía al verla gemir.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar, pero justo Luka retiró sus dedos.

— d-déj-ame ir — trataba de normalizar su respiración — L-Lu-ka p-por fa-vor d-déjam- WUAAAAAAA! — Luka ahora no introdujo dos dedos, sino tres dedos, haciendo movimientos rápidos. Se aferraba aun más fuerte al uniforme de la pelirosa, mientras que dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella ya que sus piernas le temblaban y le eran muy difícil seguir de pie. Volvía a arquear aun más la espalda, pero Luka detuvo sus dedos.

— quiero probarte — le susurró con lujuria en sus palabras. Retiró sus manos y las usó para dar vuelta a Miku y quedar frente a ella.

Luka rápidamente la empujó contra el pupitre, apoyando sus labios contra los de ella en un feroz beso, introduciendo su lengua.

Agarró el trasero de Miku con ambas manos haciendo que diera un brinco y quedara sentada sobre el pupitre. Le sacó la falda y las bragas poniendo al descubierto su intimidad.

Miku extrañamente se dejaba manipular. Esta sensación desconocida no se sentia tan mal, el corazon le latía mas rapido al estar tan serca de la supuesta chica que odiaba.

Luka se sorprendió al ver a Miku tan sumisa ante tal situación.

Se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a la altura de la cintura, tomó ambas piernas Miku y las separó, acercando su boca hasta la zona íntima.

— aaahhh! — Luka lamía con ferocidad toda la zona, dando chupones que le provocaban espasmo a la peliaqua. Para su sorpresa Miku colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, presionando, para que no se detuviera.

Luka puso sobre sus hombros las piernas Miku para acercarse más e introducir su lengua dentro de ella, lo que provoco que soltara un fuerte grito con su voz temblorosa.

La respiración se le volvía a agitar y su espalda se arqueaba indicando que ya estaba por venirse. Luka se dio cuenta de eso, asi que se acercó aun más a la intimidad de Miku, abriendo la boca.

— Lu-ka! ah! y-ya no aguanto más ah! aahhhhh! — y al fin llegó al orgasmo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, dando fuerte grito. Luka no dejó escapar ni una sola gota de ese líquido, ya que abrió la boca y tragó todo lo que Miku liberó en su orgasmo.

Luego de haber relamido toda la intimidad de la peliaqua se separó un poco de ella, bajando las piernas de sus hombros.

— eres muy sabrosa — se relamía los labios enfrente de Miku que puso las manos a ambos lados del pupitre para no caerse hacia atrás — me gustaría volver a beberte — la peliaqua aun estaba sufriendo espasmos debido al fuerte orgasmo que Luka le provocó — hasta la próxima vez — y sin decir nada más se fue del salón, dejando sola a Miku que apenas podía respirar.

— ¿q-qué es lo que acaba de pasar? — trataba de normalizar su respiración — dejé que esa nerd me tocara — se levantó del pupitre y se volvió a poner sus prendas — ¿cómo pude permitirle que me lo haga? — terminó de vestirse y agarró su mochila — ahora verá esa cuatro ojos — cerró su puño con fuerza mientras estaba roja de ira — la próxima vez la haré gritar mi nombre … … ¿p-próxima vez? —

* * *

 **Miku: ¡LUKA, VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO!**

 **Luka: *entra corriendo a la habitación*¿qué pasa?**

 **Miku: ¿¡tú escribiste esto!? *señalaba la pantalla***

 **Luka: *ya estaba sudando frio* jeje em.. sí, yo fui**

 **Miku: *le dio un tic en el ojo* ¿¡y qué pensabas hacer con esto!?**

 **Luka: ¿tú qué crees?, iba a publicarlo**

 **Miku: te estás vengando por lo que te hice ¿o me equivoco?**

 **Luka: n-no, no tiene nada que ver**

 **Miku: entonces no te molestaría que escriba un párrafo más, incluyendo el siguiente capítulo ¿o sí? *sonreía con malicia*  
**

 **Luka: ¿p-porque tendría que molestarme?**

 **Miku: digamos que será algo parecido a lo que te hice. Entonces si no hay ningún problema...*escribía rapidamente el último párrafo* lo publicaré *movía el mouse acercando la flecha al botón para publicar***

 **Luka: ¡no te lo permitiré! *le saltó encima para tratar de detenerla***

 **Miku:*ambas trataban de tomar el control del mouse* demasiado tarde *hiso clic en publicar***

 **Luka: ¡NOOOO! *le gritó a la pantalla***

 **Miku: tranquila, aun falta el segundo capítulo**

 **Luka: ¡no te dejaré hacerlo! *ambas luchaban por tener el control del teclado***


	2. ¿Tachi o Neko?

**Los Personajes de Vocaloid no me Pertenecen.**

 **Luka: Tuve suerte que Miku se quedara dormida. Aunque parezca extraño mientras luchábamos para ver quien escribía este capítulo ambas terminamos debajo de las sabanas. Su cuerpo no resiste una dosis de sexo fuerte, pero gracias a eso ahora puedo escribir con tranquilidad mientras ella duerme plácidamente.**

 **Capítulo dos: ¿Tachi o Neko?**

—¡Lu-kaaaa! —

—Miku, estás tan apretadita… Dame más de tu miel —

—¡KYAAAAA! —

…

La peliaqua abrió los ojos, sentándose, con la respiración agitada. Miraba a los alrededores buscando alguna explicación…

—…Fue… Un… Sueño… —Musitó mirando al despertador… eran las 3:07 am. Aun faltaban un par de horas antes de ir a la escuela.

Se quitó las sabanas de encima, levantándose de la cama. Agitaba su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos acerca del sueño que acababa de tener.

Fue al baño a lavarse el rostro para intentar despejarse de esa "pesadilla".

— _Miku… Tu aroma me enloquece_ —

Se tiraba agua en la cara una y otra vez —Esa maldita… ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme? —Colocó ambas manos a los dos lados del lavamanos, mirando hacia el espejo que la reflejaba

— _Miku, eres muy linda y hermosa —_

Se volvía a tirar agua —ash… ¿Tenía que dejarme tantas marcas en un lugar tan visible? —Miraba por el espejo los chupones que tenía en el cuello.

El día anterior había tubo que desatarse las coletas para que su cabello pueda cubrirle las marcas y así nadie lo notaría.

—¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así? —Juntó sus manos formando una cuchara para tomar un poco de agua

— _He estado esperando por esto mucho tiempo —_

Las palabras que Luka le había dicho no se habían despegado de su mente desde lo ocurrido —Luka… yo… te gusto? —

— _P-por favor… Y-ya no me p-pegue m-más… Y-yo no le he hecho n-nada —Suplicaba una pequeña de pelirosa de unos doce años que estaba llorando, cubriéndose la cabeza, que yacía en el suelo._

— _¡Cállate! Tú no eres nadie! No me dirás lo que debó hacer!_ — _Gritaba otra chica de cabello aguamarina, volviendo a darle otra patada._

Mojaba por últimas vez su rostro —¿Yo le gusto a Luka… o… Solo quiere vengarse? —Con ese pensamiento volvió a su cuarto a acostarse entre las sabanas.

Cerraba lentamente sus ojos, conciliando nuevamente el sueño —Su cuerpo… Era tan… Cálido… —

Después de unas horas que parecían haber sido segundos abrió los ojos repentinamente al escuchar el sonido del despertador indicando que ya era hora de levantarse —¿Tan… Rápido…? —Se refregaba los ojos mirando hacia el despertador para apagarlo.

Se desenvolvía de las sabanas con pereza para ir hacia el baño que no estaba muy lejos de la habitación. En ese pequeño trayecto escuchó a una mujer hablarle desde la planta baja.

—Miku, te dejo el desayuno en la mesa, ya debo irme a trabajar —

—Ya te oí —Respondía con fastidio, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo

—Pórtate bien en la escuela, no quiero escuchar que el profesor otra vez de regañó —

—¡Deja de tratarme como si tuviera cinco años! ¡Vete antes de que se te haga tarde! —Hablaba con enfado.

—Miku, yo solo quiero que… —

—¡Tú no me dirás que lo que debo hacer! ¡Tú no eres mi madre! —

Eso último que dijo provocó un gran silencio en toda la casa —… Ponte un abrigo… Hace frio afuera… —Después de esa palabras se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dando la señal de que ella ya se había ido.

La peliaqua retomó su camino tratando de que se le vaya el enojo que hace unos segundos la había poseído.

Luego de lavarse los dientes, la cara y por último peinar su cabello aquamarina atándolo en dos coletas, volvió nuevamente a su habitación para quitarse el pijama que aun tenía puesto.

Tomó su uniforme que estaba en el closet, y tras ponérselo, agarró la mochila, bajando para ir hacia la mesa del comedor donde estaría el desayuno que le había preparado Meiko.

"Que tengas un lindo día" estaba escrito en una nota alado de su desayuno.

Miku lo único que hiso fue romper la nota en pequeños pedazos y tirarlos a la basura.

Antes de salir de la casa se puso una campera de cuero negro con el cierre hasta el cuello para cubrir las marcas que Luka le había dejado. No sabía ahora con qué cara la vería de nuevo.

— _Hasta la próxima vez… —_

Después de esperas unos cinco minutos el bus, tardó otros veinte minutos en llegar a su parada, y de ahí otros diez minutos en llegar hasta la escuela donde vio a Gumi esperándola alado de la entrada.

—Linda campera, ¿me las prestas?, tengo frio —Se abrasaba a sí misma para mantener el calor.

—Ni en tus sueños, además ayer por tu culpa ese imbécil del profesor me quitó mi celular —

—Eso te pasa por descuidada. Si lo hubieras guardado no lo habría notado. Ahora que lo mencionas ayer te esperé en la salida, pero como no aparecías te fui a buscar al salón —

—¿A-al s-salón? —Ya sentía escalofríos

—Sí, pero cuando llegué no pude entrar porque escuché gritos —Contaba como si fuera algo que no tenía importancia ya que pensaba que Miku no era la ahí adentro.

—¿G-gritos? —Pronunciaba con temor.

—Creo que estaban teniendo sexo ahí adentro ya que esos gritos eran gemidos. Así que me fui rápidamente para no interrumpir. ¿Dónde estabas ayer que no te encontré? —

—Y-yo… E-estaba… —Si no dice algo convincente Gumi se daría cuenta de que ella era la que estaba gimiendo… De placer —En la biblioteca… Estaba en la biblioteca —

—¿Tú? ¿En una biblioteca? Jaja no me hagas reír —

—¿No recuerdas que el profesor de historia nos pidió un trabajo para pasado mañana y que el libro para hacerlo estaba en la biblioteca? —

—A sí, tienes razón, luego yo también iré —Ahora Miku podía respirar con tranquilidad al sacarse un peso de encima —Entremos que me estoy congelando —

Justo cuando dijo eso, apareció Luka, que caminaba alado de otra chica de cabello rubio algo parecida a ella, excepto que no usaba anteojos, era un poquito más baja, y con lazo blanco en el pelo como un cintillo —Parece que las nerds llegaron —Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan.

Ambas chicas que recién llegaban solo la ignoraron y siguieron con su camino. Luka antes de irse observo de reojo a Miku, cruzando sus miradas por un breve instante que pareciera haber sido una eternidad para la chica de coletas.

Miku que ida por un momentos, hasta que salió corriendo atrás de ella.

Al estar a solo un paso de distancia la tomó bruscamente del brazo, alejándola un poco de los demás.

—Tú no dirás nada de lo que pasó ayer —Advertía a la chica de ojos azules —Si lo haces… Te mataré —

Luka ya conocía demasiado a Miku, y podría decirse que si hacia algo que la molestara demasiado ella cumpliría con sus amenazas. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Hablas de cuando ayer hice que te vinier-? —

—¡SHHHH! —Le había tapado la boca —Sí… me refiero a eso —Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo.

Luka sonrió al notar el inusual sonrojo en la chica de coletas que trataba de ocultase mirando hacia otro lado

—Ayer… parecías muy manipulable —Soltó al momento en el que Miku sacó la mano de su boca —Te excitaste mucho, ¿no es así? —

El sonrojo en sus cachetes ya no podía ser más de lo ya que estaba. Incluyendo que varios alumnos alrededor pusieron toda su atención a ambas al escuchar a Luka decir frases tan raras referías a Miku sobre excitación.

—C-cállate, no quiero que digas nada sobre lo pasó ayer —Hablaba en tono bajo.

Para la sorpresa de Miku y TODOS los que estaban alrededor, Luka la empujó los pocos centímetros de distancia contra los casilleros, besándole el cuello sobre la campera que la cubría, muy cerca de la oreja, a lo que la peliaqua soltó un pequeño e inevitable gemido que fue 100% audible para los que estaban alrededor que tenía una hemorragia nasal al ver semejante espectáculo, con algunos que gritaban frases como "dominada" o "Hatsuneko"

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases también indicaba el fin del espectáculo.

—Hoy después de clases —Le susurro provocativamente la ojiazul al tomate, digo a Miku, que tenía la vista en la nada, sintiéndose una Neko Forever Alone. La pelirosa se separó de ella, yendo directamente a donde estaba Rin, su amiga, que era parte de la tribuna —Vamos que las clases ya van empezar —Despertaba a la rubia que tenia la boca abierta por lo que acababa de ver.

Miku por otro lado, no se había movido de su lugar, se sentía observada todos, hasta que apareció Gumi al rescate.

—¡Váyanse de aquí o los golpeo! —Amenazó, haciendo que todos salieron corriendo ya que no querían ver la ira Hulk —Miku, ¿qué carajo acaba de pasar? —Trataba de sacarla de Nekolandia, pero como no le hacía caso tuvo que darle una cachetada —Reacciona maldición. Vámonos antes de que nos regañe el profesor. Pero luego me explicas —La jalaba del brazo, corriendo hasta su aula.

Por suerte para ambas el profesor aun no había llegado, pero lo malo era que TODOS ya estaban murmullando acerca de que Miku al parecer bateaba para el otro lado. Y ella solo quería que la tragara la tierra.

Se podría decir que ya casi toda la escuela lo sabía.

Ambas fueron a sus lugares que era al fondo de todo, en una esquina. Miku se sentó en su lugar que era en el pupitre que estaba enfrente de la peliverde.

En cambio Luka estaba en primera fila alado de Rin.

Todos no podían creer que alguien como Luka "la perdedora del salón" amansara a la linda e inestable Miku Hatsune. Y ahora que todos conocían su lado Tachi se podría decir que aumentó su popularidad.

—Luka… ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —Rin aun no podía concebir lo que sus ojos habían visto —Nunca me imaginé que sentías ese tipo cosas por Miku. Creí que la odiabas por todo lo que te hiso durante estos años —Luka solo estaba en silencio con la cabeza baja leyendo los libros que había puesto en el pupitre.

—Cuando llegue el momento todos sabrán la verdad —Respondía sin dejar de leer.

—¿He?, explícate —Luka no respondió, solo siguió con su lectura. La rubia iba a preguntarle de nuevo, pero tuvo que callarse al ver al profesor que entraba al salón.

Mientras tanto en el fondo del salón…

—¿Cómo te dejas contralar así por Luka?, no, esa no es la pregunta correcta. ¿Te gustan las chicas? —

—N-no, a mi no me gustan —Respondía con timidez… ¿Miku Hatsune era tímida?

—¿Y como explicas lo que todos vieron hoy? —La chica de ojos aqumarina levantó la cabeza y noto como todos la observaban, poniéndole más atención a ella que al profesor.

—¿¡Y USTEDES QUÉ MIRAN!? —Gritó tan fuerte que casi rompe los vidrios.

—Silencio —Advirtió el profesor.

—Explícate ahora mismo —Exigía la peliverde —Creí que tú eras normal —Negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo soy normal —Hablaba por lo bajo.

—Sentir cosas por una persona del mismo género no es normal… Es… Repugnante —

—N-no siento nada por Luka, punto —Finalizó, abriendo su mochila para sacar los útiles.

—Me das lástima Miku. Dejarte dominar así por esa nerd… Deberías golpearla como esa vez que la dejaste tirada. Si quieres te ayudo para que vea quien manda —Se tronaba los nudillos analizando cada movimiento de la pelirosa —¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos? —

—… —Miku apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, observando a Luka resolver la ecuación en el pizarrón que el profesor de matemáticas le había pedido.

—Hay dios, ¿qué le pasó a la Miku de antes? —Gumi no tuvo otra opción que darle un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Preguntaba con ira sobándose el brazo adolorido.

—Hatsune —El profesor le había llamado la atención después de soportar tanto parloteo —Venga a aquí y terminé la ecuación de la señorita Megurine —

Miku ya quería quemarla en vida. Por su culpa ahora tendría que pasar al pizarrón. Y Gumi solo puso una cara de "lo siento, no me mates" haciendo señas con las manos.

Mientras tanto en el trayecto varios alumnos ahora le hacían burla con sonidos como "Nyaa Nyaa" pero ella les lanzó "la mirada" haciendo que se callaran o sino la pasarían muy mal.

Se puso entremedio del profesor y de Luka, mientras que esta última le daba la tiza que tenía que utilizar.

—Terminé la ecuación como lo expliqué hace cinco minutos si es que me prestó atención —

Miku no tenía ni idea de que hacer, no había puesto ni un mínimo de atención en toda la clase ya que solo se dedicó en ver a Luka.

—Nos quedaremos aquí todo el día si es necesario —Decías el profesor sentándose en la cilla que estaba enfrente del escritorio.

—Las equis a la izquierda y los números a la derecha —Luka le había susurrado aprovechando el momento en el que el profesor se distrajo mientras veía unos papeles.

Miku la miró sorprendida, ¿por qué la ayudaba?, ¿qué estaba tramando?. Pero como no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo no le quedó otra que hacer lo que ella le decía.

—Eso ya lo sabes; suma y resta cada lado —Le seguía soplando las respuestas ya que profesor aun no se daba cuenta.

Miku solo hacía al pie de la letra todo lo que la pelirosa le decía.

—El numero que está con la equis pásalo para dividir el número de la izquierda —

Cuando terminó de hacer toda la cuenta, Miku estaba a punto de poner la tiza en el escritorio del profesor para darle a entender que ya había terminado, pero fue detenida por Luka, que la tomó de la mano y de un tirón la atrajo hacia ella quedando frente a frente a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Bien hecho linda —Le había susurrado, provocado que todos quedaran con la boca abierta. Pero eso no fue lo peor…

Luka rápidamente tomó a Miku de las mejillas y la besó… Sí, la besó enfrente de todos.

Miku al principio tenía la intensión de alejarla, pero después de unos segundos se dejó llevar por ella que la besaba como una profesional.

El profesor al escuchar frases como "eeeaaaa" acompañada de algunos silbidos, no tuvo otra opción que girar para ver el causante todo el alboroto. Quedó con los ojos como platos al ver a una alumna comerse a besos a la otra. Tosió un poco para llamarles la atención.

—Em… Vuelvan a sus lugares —Luka se separó lentamente de la peliaqua, dejándola estupefacta con un notable tono rojo fuerte en su cara.

La ojiazul volvió a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, poniéndole toda su atención al libro que tenía enfrente. En cambio Miku que parecía un faro, regresó lentamente cabizbaja a su lugar con una mano en su boca, escuchando nuevamente las burlas "Nyaa Nyaa"

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Preguntó notablemente molesta la peliverde.

—…N-nada… —Se sentó en su lugar —A-algo sin importancia —No se atrevía ver a nadie a la cara.

Gumi ahora solo la miraba con enojo y con asco al descubrir que su amiga en verdad era del otro bando. Decidió no hablarle más durante el resto de la clase.

—Luka, ¿me perdí de algo que ya todos sabían? —Hablaba por lo bajo fingiendo que hacia su tarea.

—Lo hice con Miku —Respondía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —¿Alguna otra pregunta? —

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó, levantándose de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos. No se esperaba semejante noticia.

—Kagamine, ¿algún problema? —Preguntaba el profesor ante el escándalo de la rubia.

—N-no no, disculpe —Al instante volvía a lugar cubriéndose la cara con el libro, haciendo como que leía —¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? —Preguntaba con voz baja.

—No vi ninguna razón para hacerlo —

—Oh vamos Luka, no seas mala conmigo, soy tu amiga de hace años —Refunfuñaba la más baja de estatura.

—En el receso hablaremos —No había despejado ni por un segundo la lectura del libro.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —

—Porque el profesor está enfrente tuyo —

—¿He? —Volvió a mirar al frente, y quedó fría como hielo.

—Kagamine, si ya terminó con su conversación continúe con su tarea que por lo que veo aun no ah terminado —

—Lo siento, lo siento —Tomó rápidamente su libro, continuando con su tarea.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora del receso, Rin ya estaba lista para bombardear con sus preguntas la pelirosa que últimamente ha estado actuando un tanto extraña. Pero no era nada importante, solo que tenía una relación amorosa con la chica que le hacia la vida imposible desde la primaria.

En la otra parte del salón, en la fila del fondo, Miku propuso a la peliverde ir por algo de comida a la cafetería. Pero Gumi dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante. La peliaqua notó que era más que evidente que la estaba evitando.

Siempre creyó que Miku era de las que le gustaban los chicos ya que había salido con decenas de ellos, pero lo que no sabía era que nunca había llegado ni siquiera a primera base con alguno de los chicos que la invitaban a salir. Y para empeorar Luka cuatro ojos Megurine le había quitado su virginidad hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Rin, luego te alcanzo, tengo que terminar una cosa —Decía la pelirosa fingiendo que buscaba algo en su mochila.

—Ok, te espero en la cafetería —No dijo más y salió del salón.

En el salón no había nadie, excepto una peliaqua que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, apoyando los codos en el pupitre, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—Tienes que sacarla de tu mente, ella es tu enemiga —Pensaba en voz alta —Esa nerd es tu enemiga —

—¿Quién es tu enemiga? —

Era una voz que le resultaba conocida, proveniente de atrás de ella.

Antes de que se diera vuelta, esa persona la había abrasado por el cuello.

—¿L-Luka? —Su respiración ya estaba le estaba fallando.

La pelirosa se acercó hasta la oreja de Miku, haciendo que escuche y sienta su respiración, provocando que la chica de coletas le empiece a subir el pulso cardiaco. Tratando de permanecer en sus cinco sentidos. Pero lo que lo empeoró fue que Luka empezaba a lamberle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Dilo...Di que quieres que te toque —Acercaba sus manos a los senos de Miku —Sabes que quieres —

—Nnn… —Trataba de contenerse cerrando con fuerza los ojos — Nnn… ahh... Luk... ahh!... Sí!... Quiero que me toques! —Miku no pudo evitar admitirlo al sentir como Luka le daba un ligero mordisco, pasando las manos por sus pechos por sobre la ropa.

—Luka, ¿qué pasa que no vien-? —Al parecer había llegado en un mal momento, ya que su amiga estaba algo… ocupada, masajeando los pechos de Miku, pero eso no detuvo el accionar de la pelirosa.

A la peliaqua se le salió el alma del cuerpo al ver que las descubrieron en esa posición.

—Em… Recordé que tengo algo que hacer —Antes de irse cerró la puerta del salón para darles intimidad.

—Ahora tenemos unos minutos libres antes que termine el receso —Seguía con su trabajo de frotar los senos de la peliaqua.

—Nnn… Umff… Guahhh —Miku se tranquilisó al ver que la otra chica se había ido. Ahora se dejaba tocar, sintiendo el placer de hábiles manos de Luka apretando sus pechos con fuerza, que aprovechó la distracción de la Neko, digo de Miku, para empezar a bajarle el cierre de la campera. Luego pasó a desabotonarle el uniforme de forma lenta y tortuosa, hasta que fue completamente visible el sostén blanco que cubría sus deliciosos pechos.

—Sabes… Creo que me está dando hambre de algo —Decía mientras subía de forma lenta el sostén, dejando al descubierto sus lindos botones rosados que ya estaban muy duros.

—¿D-de que tienes hambre? —Preguntaba con timidez, siguiéndole el juego.

—De tus pechos —Le había susurrado al tiempo de haberle lamido la oreja. Se posiciono de rodillas enfrente de la peliaqua, corriendo para un costado donde ponían sus útiles, abriendo las piernas de la peliaqua para poder acercarse aun más.

—Nn.. umf…—Luka puso la punta de su lengua en el abdomen de la peliaqua, que al momento de hacer contacto se contrajo repetidamente al sentir una especie de escalofríos atravesar su cuerpo, sintiendo una agradable sensación por las caricias en su muslo. Fue subiendo lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva por su camino, provocando que la respiración de Miku se vuelva cada vez más agitada a medida que Luka se acercaba aun más hacia su objetivo — ahh Luk… umf…—Se mordía el labio inferior para contener sus sonidos de excitación, apretando con fuerza su falda a ambos lados —"¿Por qué se siente tan bien?. Esto… no me puede gustar" —

Luka se acercaba de apoco al pezón izquierdo de la peliaqua que esperaba con ansias que fuera atendida en ese lugar, pero justo cuando estaba a casi nada hacer contacto directo con la lengua se detuvo al escuchar sonar el timbre indicando que había terminado el receso y todos los alumnos volverían a sus aulas.

La ojiazul se levantó del suelo, dándole un casto beso en los labios —Después seguiremos —Miraba con apetito los labios de Miku.

La pelirosa volvió a su lugar como nada hubiera pasado, dejando una muy sonrojada Miku que se había quedado con ganas.

Al escuchar abrirse la puerta, Miku rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, poniéndose de frente a la pared ya que se le había olvidado que tenía sus pechos al descubierto. Se acomodó el sostén y se volvió a abotonar su uniforme, pero su campera se la sacó ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor… o… ¿solo ella estaba caliente?

Después de casi un minutos ya habían ingresado todos… bueno casi todos.

—"¿Dónde estará Rin?. Nunca llega tarde" —Ya faltaba poco para que el profesor llegara y su amiga aun no aparecía.

Unos momentos después, justo antes de que llegara el profesor, apareció Gumi, que era la otra alumna que faltaba. Pero Rin aun no aparecía.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó la peliaqua

—Me encargaba de una cosa… —Se sentaba en su lugar con tranquilidad —…Oye… M-Miku… —Señalaba algo que estaba en la peliaqua —T-tienes una c-cucaracha en el cuello —

—¿¡QUÉ!?, —Dio un salto del susto, haciendo que la cilla callera hacia atrás.

—No, espera, hay más de una —

—¡QUÍTAMELAS, QUÍTAMELAS! —Se sacudía el cuello como una loca mientras que Gumi le ayudaba a sacudirse, haciendo que todos estallaran de risa al ver a Miku Hatsune gritar como una niña por unos indefensos insectos.

—Miku… —Gumi se observaba más de cerca el cuello de amiga —Esos no son cucarachas… Son moretones… ¿¡Tuviste sexo!? —Preguntó exaltada.

Había olvidado los chupones que Luka le había dejado el día anterior.

—… —Todos se quedaron callados, dirigiendo sus miradas incriminadoras a Luka que leía un libro para pasar rato sin prestarles atención.

—¿T-tenías que gritarlo? —Estaba sumamente roja de verguenza ya que todos, pero absolutamente todos estaban murmullando cosas de ella y Luka.

—¡Silencio en el salón! —Gritó Kaito, el profesor de Lengua —¡Megpoid y Hatsune siéntense! —Advirtió el peliazul.

Miku levantó su cilla y sentó al igual que la peliverde.

—¿Con quién lo hiciste? —Preguntó por lo bajo.

—Con nadie —Trataba de zafarse de la preguntas de Gumi, pero no sería nada fácil. Se volvió a poner su campera ya que sus marcas en el cuello llamaban mucho la atención.

—Si no me lo dices de alguna u otra forma lo averiguaré… Pero espero que no haya sido con quien creo que lo hiciste —

—Ya cállate y déjame escuchar al profesor que está explicando —Que diga eso es más raro qué ver a alguien que tiene tres ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan estudiosa? —Esa ya no era Miku, tal vez sea un marciano que copió su apariencia.

—Shh —Puso el dedo índice en sus labios dándole a entender que guarde silencio.

A Gumi no le que de otra opción que desistir ya que no lograría sacarle información. Pero igual lo averiguaría de alguna forma.

Durante el resto de la clase Miku aun que parezca extraño se la pasó haciendo la tarea, incluso las que tenía atrasadas. Parece que últimamente su mente estaba posicionada en Luka, y lo que estaba sintiendo era algo más que una simple calentura. Pero como no quería creer que eso fuera cierto se puso a hacer su tarea para mantener su cerebro ocupado.

Gumi por otro lado se la pasó molestando a sus demás compañeros tirándoles bollos de papel.

Y Rin aun no aparecía.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre indicando que ya era hora de irse, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo ya que habían guardado sus cosas unos minutos antes.

—Miku, ¿vamos a mi casa? Tengo un nuevo videojuego que me compre ayer —Propuso la peliverde.

—…Em… No sé si pueda ir hoy —Miraba de reojo a la pelirosa que ponía su útiles en su mochila.

—¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer? —

—…N-no…"Hay que tonta soy, hubiera dicho que sí" —

—Entonces vamos —Se colocaba su mochila en la espalda

—Gumi, ¿qué te pasó en la mano? —Señalaba sus nudillos que estaban algo hinchados —¿A quién atacaste ahora? —

—Ya lo sabrás. Si ya terminaste de guardar tus cosas vámonos —Empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida. Miku tomó su mochila y si la siguió.

—Hatsune, venga un segundo que quiero hablar con usted —Dijo Kaito que terminaba de hablar con Luka

—Te espero afuera —Hablo Gumi saliendo del salón.

El profesor le dio la señal a la pelirosa que ya podía irse.

—¿Le pasó algo? —Preguntaba confundido el peliazul.

—¿…? —Lo miraba confundido.

—Me sorprende que se haya comportado y no haber molestado a nadie, a excepción de Megpoid, pero usted me ha sorprendido —

—Bueno… Gracias —

—Tome, le devuelvo su celular. Observé como prestaba atención a la clase y hacia su tarea. La felicito —

Ella agarró agarro su celular que el día anterior la había sacado. Ella en verdad no esperaba que por quedarse quieta y callada la felicitarían. Solo intentaba mantenerse ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en las cosas que Luka le haría.

Ahora el profesor no le parecía tan malo como creía que era.

—Espero que sigua así —Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas del escritorio y salir del salón.

—Tal vez me acostumbre a esto —Hablaba para sí misma guardado su celular en la mochila.

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta para salir del salón recordó que había quedado en encontrarse con Luka, pero también Gumi la estaba esperando afuera en la salida de la escuela.

Echó un vistazo al salón para ver si había alguien… pero no. Solo había una mochila y unas cuantas cosas arriba de un pupitre, pero no eran de Luka. No les dio importancia, así que solo salió del salón yendo directo a la salida.

—"Esa maldita, me dijo que después seguiríamos… … … Hay Miku… ¿Qué te está pasando?" —Caminaba un poco desanimada y molesta, observando sus pies al caminar por los pasillos desiertos.

Caminaba a paso directo a la salida, hasta que alguien la tomó por la espalda, tapándole la boca, mientras que era la arrastraba hacia el armario del conserje que estaba a poco centímetros de distancia. Ella trataba de librarse moviéndose para todos lados, pero no pudo.

Entraron al armario donde estaba todo oscuro que apenas era iluminado por las luz entraba por debajo de la puerta.

—¿Impaciente? —Era la voz de Luka que le susurraba en el oído, mientras que apoyaba a Miku bruscamente contra la pared, poniéndose atrás de ella, quitándole la mochila para tirarla a cualquier lado.

—N-no… S-solo estab- ¡ah! —Luka no perdió tiempo y posiciono su mano debajo de su falda.

—¿Donde estará Miku que tarda tanto? —Decía molesta volviendo a mirar la hora en su celular.

Cansada de esperar volvió a ingresar a la escuela para buscarla.

Caminaba por los pasillos mirando a los alrededores tratando de ver alguna pista de ella.

Se detuvo al pasar alado del armario del conserje donde provenían sonidos... o mejor dicho... gritos.

— aahhh! Luka! sigue así, así ahh!... Miku, sabes muy bien… ah! Luka! —Escuchaba esos gritos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Miku… y… Luka? —No quería creer lo que era más que evidente.

Se acercó más, escuchando los gritos de su amiga, gimiendo el nombre de otra chica.

Lentamente acercó su mano a la perilla para abrir la puerta para probar que lo estaba pasando ahí adentro era una simple ilusión, ya que creía que era imposible que Miku estuviera teniendo sexo con Luka.

* * *

 **Miku: Mmh... Lu..ka...mmh**

 **Luka: Mi pequeña puerritos está despertando. Bueno, igual ya terminé... Listo, publicado. Ahora iré a descansar un poco alado del amor de mi vida.**


	3. Un Recuerdo Olvidado

**Los Personajes de Vocaloid no me Pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo Tres: Un Recuerdo Olvidado**

 _Ella seguía caminando entre toda la multitud, tratando de llegar a su salón de clases al cual asiste todos los días de Lunes a Viernes. Si fuera por ella no pondría ni un pie en ese lugar. Tenía miedo de encontrarse nuevamente con esa persona como todos los días. No tenía elección, no quería decirle a sus padres que sufría maltrato por parte de una de sus compañeras de clase, no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo._

 _Su amiga, su única amiga, le insistía que debería decírselo a alguien, que ella ya no puede seguir soportando ver como la lastiman y no puede hacer nada al respecto. Pero por más que lo intentara Luka no quería hacerlo._

 _Hace dos semanas, para ser exactos, sufrió un ataque de parte de su acosadora. No eran solo insultos como todos los días, si no golpes. Tanto fue el daño que recibió que ya no se atrevía a volver a la escuela. Anteriormente había recibido varias golpizas, pero este había sobrepasado todas las anteriores; Tenía moretones en casi todo el cuerpo, pero solo en las partes donde su uniforme la cubría, excluyendo los raspones que tenías en los codos y rodillas._

 _Todo lo sucedido lo mantuvo en secreto de sus padres, como siempre, solo que esta vez le resultó más difícil; a escondidas se colocaba una bolsa con hielo en los moretes que se podían ver a varios metros de distancia, además de que tuvo que usar pantalones largos y camperas o remeras de manga larga para cubrir por lo menos sus raspones hasta que se curara, incluyendo que tuvo que inventar varias escusas para que sus padres no sospecharan._

 _Luego de lo sucedido, ella quería estar encerrada en su cuarto por siempre, no quería volver. Pero como era de esperarse no dio una escusa para justificar su repentina actitud, así que no tuvo otra opción más que ir._

 _Pasaron los días y todo seguía igual que siempre; estudiar y tener pasar por el maltrato verbal de todos los días._

 _Luka, la chica a la que atacó, quería vengarse…_

 _Durante mucho tiempo pensaba en cómo hacer pagar a su acosadora por todo lo que le hiso. Lamentablemente no sabía cómo hacerlo o que hacer para lo lograr su objetivo. Pero aunque le tomara varios años, su venganza la llevaría a cabo cueste lo que cueste._

 _Hoy, dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, su amiga Rin no pudo asistir a clases debido a que se encontrada enferma, así que en la mañana le avisó por teléfono a Luka que no podría acompañarla como todos los días lo hacía._

 _Luego de atravesar la multitud de alumnos, echó una ojeada a la puerta del baño de chicas. Pensó entrar para tomar un poco de agua, y así lo hiso. Abrió la puerta, entrando con normalidad, hasta que tuvo que retroceder casi al instante al ver el color aguamarina._

 _Era el cabello de Miku._

 _Retrocedió, sin mirar atrás, con intención de irse sin hacer ningún ruido. Pero justo antes de salir se detuvo al notar que estaba pasando algo extraño que casi pasa por alto._

 _Se asomó delicadamente por la puerta para ver con más claridad lo que estaba pasando en ese momento; Miku se encontraba besando a otra chica de cabellos rosa pálido, apresándola contra la pared, mientras que la otra chica la abrasaba acariciándole la espalda._

 _Luka quedó anonadada ante lo que estaba presenciando, no sabía que pensar ante lo que sus ojos veían con asombro. Era la primera vez que veía a dos chicas besándose y una de ellas era Miku._

 _Había algo que no encajaba en esta situación ya que Miku solía pasear con uno que otro chico de los que se les consideraba guapo, pero nunca había visto un beso._

 _¿Por qué besaba a una chica y no a un chico?_

 _El sonido del timbre la despertó de sus pensamientos haciendo que retrocediera antes que notaran su presencia. Caminó rápidamente hasta su salón de clases que de a poco los demás estudiantes llenaban sentándose en sus lugares. Poco después, antes de que el profesor llegara, apareció Miku que al percibir la presencia de la pelirosa no dudó en ir a molestarla con insultos, pero después de unos minutos llegó el docente._

 _Luka durante todo el día no pudo evitar pensar en esa escena que le aparecía en la mente cada dos segundos. No sabía como reacción ante lo que había visto, así que por eso estuvo sumamente distraída durante el resto de las clases._

 _En el final del día, justo al momento que sonaba el timbre, la mayoría se esfumaron del aula casi al instante, quedando unas pocas personas que poco a poco iban dejando vacío el lugar. Luka fue unas de las ultimas en salir, dejando a dos chicas solas que hablaban entre sí; una de ellas era Miku y la otra que no conocía muy bien era Gumi. Ella caminó rápido, para no decir que corría a gran velocidad, antes de que la vieran. Respiró con tranquilidad al estar caminando por los grandes pasillos que se encontraban totalmente vacios, viendo que estaba a pocos metros de la salida/entrada principal._

 _Colocó la mano en su bolsillo, buscando el celular que le había regalado su padre, pero desgraciadamente no encontró rastro alguno del aparato, haciendo que ella empezara a caer en la desesperación. Lo buscó en su mochila, pero no lo encontró. No tubo de otra más que volver corriendo hacia su aula para ver si lo había dejado ahí._

 _Mientras corría notó que otra chica de cabello color verde, que no logró distinguir bien, pasó alado de ella corriendo en dirección a la salida. No le dio importancia así que solo se dedicó en seguir corriendo. Ahora tenía que doblar en una esquina que luego la llevaría en línea recta al aula._

 _No se puede tener más mala suerte..._

 _Luka, al doblar en la esquina, terminó por chocarse de frente con otra persona. Lo último que escuchó antes de terminar en el piso fue "Gumi, te mataré". Todo fue muy repentino y ahora Luka se encontraba en el piso con esa persona encima de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrado debido al fuerte golpe que recibió, pero al sentir algo muy extraño los abrió repentinamente…_

 _Miku la estaba besando…_

 _Todo indicaba que en el trayecto Miku, que también venía corriendo, cayó arriba de Luka y por el impulso de la caída terminó sobre los labios de ella._

 _La peliaqua, unos segundos después, deshizo el beso quedando igual de sorprendida que la chica que estaba debajo de ella que acababa de tener su primer beso. Pero Luka más que sorprendida estaba asustada._

 _Los anteojos de Luka habían caída al piso, provocando que se rompieran, y ahora que no los tenía puestos podía mostrar con claridad su color de ojos azul como el cielo. Tragó seco del miedo, como si estuviera esperando un golpe de parte de la peliaqua que no se había movido de su posición a pocos centímetros que las distanciaba. No la podía ver bien, veía todo borroso._

 _Ese golpe que esperaba nunca llegó. ¿Qué estará pensando?, era la pregunta que se hacía internamente debido a que Miku no se había movido de su posición; mirando fijamente a la chica de ojos azules._

 _Tal vez sea imaginación o porque no tenía sus anteojos puestos… pero no… Miku volvió a acercarse a ella los pocos centímetros que las distanciaban, haciendo que Luka pueda verla con claridad, y así volviera a unir sus labios con los de ella en pequeño y delicado beso._

 _La respiración de Luka se volvió nula, una extraña sensación la invadió completamente mucho más intensa que la vez anterior. Abría más sus ojos de lo sorprendida que estaba no sabiendo qué hacer.  
_

 _Miku por otro lado estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Luka, pero con la diferencia que ella tenían la suficiente madures como para saber que era esa sensación que atravesaba su cuerpo. Algo en Luka la había atrapado como un imán, como si fuera algo que la volvía adicta a ella con desesperación tratando de saciar su sed de alguna forma._

 _Luka no reaccionaba, solo se quedó ahí, a merced de aquella chica de cabellos agumarina, entrecerrando sus ojos al igual que ella no perdiendo el contacto visual ni por un segundo que parecian horas.  
_

 _Esta persona es totalmente diferente a la Miku que conocía, era lo que pensaban Luka viendo con claridad sus ojos turquesa y sintiendo... esa forma... en la que la besaba..._

 _Era algo más que un simple beso._

 _Como el aire ya estaba faltando Miku no tuvo otra opción más que romper el contacto de sus bocas mientras que un pequeñísimo hilo de saliva unía sus labios._

 _Su respiración de apoco se volvía tranquila y serena. No mostraba ninguna respuesta ante lo que acababa de ocurrir; estaba como ida con la vista en la nada._

 _Miku tampoco dijo nada, solo se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la salida del establecimiento._

 _Cinco… diez… quince… veinte minutos y aun no reaccionaba. Lo que le había pasado no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera esa idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza ni por casualidad._

 _Después de casi treinta minutos se levantó del suelo._

 _Buscó en su mochila sus anteojos de repuesto y luego volvió al salón en el que en su pupitre se encontraba su celular el cual tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre._

 _Se había encerrado adentro de una especie de burbuja ya que aun no podía entender lo que había pasado._

 _¿Qué pensar ante tal situación?_

 _Camino a su casa actuaba de forma extraña, como si por fuera pareciera normal pero por dentro era un caos total._

 _Al llegar a su casa, su madre le dio un pequeño sermón preguntándole donde estaba. Luka solamente se quedó callada, yendo directamente a su habitación a la cual se encerró. Pasaron varias horas y Luka aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna; estaba acostada en la cama mirando el techo como si fuera algo fascinante._

 _Siguieron pasando las horas, hasta que un pensamiento pasó repentinamente por su mente. Poco a poco iba aclarando sus ideas, dándose cuenta que había descubierto el punto débil de su acosadora._

 _Al día siguiente, Luka fue a la escuela como todos los días, a excepción de ayer, hoy Rin la estaba acompañando. No le contó nada de aquel suceso, quería mantenerlo en secreto lo más cuidadosamente posible._

 _En medio de los pasillos, Rin tenía que sacar algunas cosas de su casillero, así que mientras tanto la pelirosa la esperaba tranquilamente. Eso, hasta que alguien sin previo aviso la jaló hasta que estuvo dentro del baño de chicas._

 _—¡Lo de ayer jamás pasó! —Gritó amenazante la chica de ojos turquesa mientras la tomaba con ferocidad del cuello del uniforme —¿¡Entendido!? —_

 _La chica de cabello rosa solo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Estaba sumamente asustada._

 _Sin más que decir Miku salió del lugar, pero no sin antes arrojar a Luka hacia un costado con brusquedad, haciendo que suelte un pequeño quejido al caer al suelo._

 _Luego de que Miku saliera entró Rin que al verla fue rápidamente en su ayuda._

 _—Luka, no puedes seguir así, tienes que decírselo a alguien —Denotaba preocupación en sus palabras, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie._

 _—No te preocupes… ella pagará todo lo que me hiso —Rin se asustó un poco por la forma que Luka expresaba dichas palabras._

 _Pasaron los años, hasta que se graduado de la primaria. Durante todo ese tiempo, Luka estuvo planeando su venganza, investigando cosas sobre Miku, sobre todo tubo que averiguar a cual escuela secundaria iría ella._

 _Pero ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo?_

 _Luka tenía que medir los tiempos para poner en marcha el plan que solo ella sabía. Además hay un momento en la secundaria en el cual se llevaría a cabo el último paso de su plan, pero primero tendría que seguir una serie de etapas que estuvo organizando durante mucho tiempo._

 _Por alguna razón ella no buscó alguna explicación de lo que sintió aquella vez. Esa sensación que prefirió mantener en el olvido._

 _Lo que no sabía era que aun estaba ahí, esa sensación seguia en ese lugar, dormida. Solo faltaba algo para que despertara, aun que no sabía que era._

 _Miku, al igual que Luka, esa sanción la persiguió durante mucho tiempo. Sabía casi perfectamente que era, pero lo único que hiso fue callar las voces de su cuerpo que clamaban por Luka. Quería quitarla de su mente estando a escondidas con otras chicas, incluso en ocasión se acostaba con ellas, pero con ninguna llegó al extremo. Logró callar esas voces, incluso con el pasar de los años olvidó que alguna vez había besado a Luka._

 _Ninguna de las dos sospechaba que lo que habían sentido aquella vez que unieron sus labios había creado algo en el interior de ambas que solo necesitaba despertar, algo que si llegara a ver el camino no solo provocaría que el plan de Luka fracasara, sino que tambien ambas demuestren lo que sienten en lo más profundo de su ser._

 _Lo único que necesitan…_

 _Es despertar._

* * *

 **Miku: Luka, ¿por qué soy la villana de la historia?**

 **Luka: mmmh... no sé...**

 **Miku: ¿Cómo que no sabes?**

 **Luka: Fue algo al azar, y si fuera otra persona tendría que cambiarlo todo.**

 **Miku: Tú podrías ser la mala.**

 **Luka: ¿Por qué?, si soy yo la víctima**

 **Miku: Lo que planeas en muy cruel.**

 **Luka: Bueno eso sí, pero la Miku de la historia se lo merece.**

 **Miku: ¿No podrías ser un poquito más sensible?, creo que sería demasiado.**

 **Luka: Lo pensaré.**

 **Miku: Por cierto, casi se me olvida, quería pedirte otro favor.**

 **Luka: ¿Cual?**

 **Miku: ¿Me dejarías seguir escribiendo las escenas de romance? Porfa*pone cara de perrito mojado***

 **Luka: De acuerdo amorcito, tú te encargas del romance y yo del lemon... y hablando de lemon... *se acerca peligrosamente con una sonrisa malévola* creo que me debes algo a cambio por dejarte escribir.**

 **Miku: ¿Q-qué cosa?  
**

 **Luka: Tu cuerpo *fue lo último que dijo antes de saltarle encima***

 **Miku: L-Luka, n-no, s-saca tu mano… ¡ahh!**


	4. Más que simple sexo

**Después de siglos al fin actualización, y antes de que me maldigan por tardar tanto se los explicaré brevemente. Este tiempo tuve que estudiar las veinticuatro horas para rendir unos exámenes que debía aprobar sí o sí, además de uno que otro inconveniente que surgía de la nada. Así que por esa razón me encontraba "desaparecida", pero a veces en ratos libre (muy escasos) me ponía a leer uno que otro fic corto. Milagrosamente aprobé y bla bla bla.**

 **En fin, los dejo en paz y espero les guste el cap.**

 **Los personajes de Vocaloid no me Pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo Cuatro: Más que simple sexo  
**

Poco a poco acercaba aun más su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta, a medida que los gritos de su amiga, que se oían del otro lado de la puerta, eran cada vez más intensos. Dudaba en si entrar o no ya que podría ver algo que no sabe si podría soportar.

Su mano, que rodeaba la perilla, estaba como congelada; no se estaba moviendo ni un solo milímetro.

Los gemidos y jadeos que oía resonaban en su cabeza, haciendo que su mente imagine a su amiga siendo tocada, besada, disfrutada, por otra persona… que no era ella.

— Luk-a! v-vas d-dem-masiad-do r-rápido! ahh! —

De a poco iba retrocediendo, alejándose silenciosamente de ese lugar, un paso a la vez. Hasta que sus pies empezaban a acelerar, llegando al punto en el que estaba corriendo.

Iba sin rumbo alguno, tratando de escapar de los gritos de placer de su amiga que a menudo pronunciaba el nombre de la persona con quien estaba.

Aunque su vista era borrosa, debido a las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, no quería detenerse. Simplemente quería dejar de pensar en la chica de la que se había enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque ella sabía que sentía cosas por una chica no quería admitirlo ya que pensaba que era algo que estaba mal, que era una aberración. Había ocultado muy bien lo que sentía ya que Miku nunca se percató de las ocasiones, cuando estaban solas, en las que Gumi era demasiado cariñosa con ella. Pero ahora que siente que está perdiendo la oportunidad de sincerarse ante ella se arrepiente de no habérselo dicho claramente.

Aunque conocía mucho a Miku no sabía que a ella le gustaban las chicas desde siempre, y que además estuvo con varias en secreto.

Luego de correr, sin tener intención de detenerse, se dio cuenta que terminó frente al aula en la cual asistía a clases. Ella entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que se escuche fuertemente en ese vacío lugar. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo, llorando libremente para intentar desahogarse, haciendo que su llanto provoque un eco en ese lugar — ...Mi...ku... —

Permaneció así por un tiempo, hasta que de a poco se iba calmando, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas del rostro. Volvió a ponerse de pie, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lugar en particular; el pupitre de Miku. Se quedó viendo a ese lugar por unos segundos, hasta que sus piernas se empezaron a mover por si solas. Ella terminó por sentarse en ese lugar, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha con el codo sobre el pupitre.

Ella miraba hacia la ventana, pero sus pensamientos la mantenían distraída de lo que veía.

Como la ventana estaba abierta, hacía que su cabello, verde como las hojas de los arboles en primavera, se moviera con la brisa del viento.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría, junto con ese rechinido que se podía oír claramente. Ella no prestó atención, solo se quedó mirando a la nada en dirección a la ventana.

— ¿Gumi? — una voz conocida pronunció su nombre, despejándola de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista a aquella persona que la había llamado, cruzando su mirada con una chica de cabellos rubios — ¿qué haces aquí? —

— oh… eres tú — decía algo desanimada, volviendo a su posición original — no estoy haciendo nada, solo necesitaba estar sola — se deprimió al recordar lo que trataba de olvidar — ¿y tú? —

— recién regresé de la enfermería. La enfermera me dijo que me quedara y recién ahora volví por mis cosas para ir a casa. Por cierto… gracias por ayudarme — hablaba cohibida.

— no es necesario que agradezcas. Solo hice lo que cualquiera haría — permanecía con su vista en la ventana

En el patio de la escuela había un lugar un poco apartado, donde un chico, que era mayor que ambas, llevó a rastras a Rin hacia ese lugar. Gumi de casualidad caminaba por ese sector y vio cuando él la llevaba contra su voluntad. Ella por curiosidad fue hasta ese lugar apartado, donde escuchó los gritos de ayuda. Gumi, por alguna razón, fue en su ayuda. Aunque la odiaba por ser una "nerd" siguió adelante, donde descargó su ira en aquel chico al cual desfiguró a golpes. Luego de dejarlo inconsciente acompañó a Rin a la enfermería ya que había recibido algunos golpes de aquel chico para que se quedara quieta. Ella no savia por qué la ayudó, pero igual al ver que la lastimaban algo en ella quería protegerla. Ella nunca atacó a Rin, a excepción de insultos, jamás le tocó ni un cabello.

— Pero aun así… te lo agradezco, enserio —

La forma en la que hablaba llamó la atención de Gumi. Ella se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, lo que hiso que, la más baja de estatura, se asustara ligeramente.

— c-creo que es hora de que me vaya — dijo al tiempo de dar media vuelta e ir por sus cosas. Guardó todos sus útiles y colocó la mochila en su espalda.

Cruzando la puerta, ya unos cuantos pasos adelante, apareció Gumi caminando a la par de ella.

— ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó la rubia.

— a mi casa — respondía con indiferencia.

Rin prefirió quedarse callada, mientras que ambas caminaban una a lado de la otra hacia la salida. Ella se ponía extrañamente nerviosa al estar caminando alado de Gumi, mirándola de reojo a cada instante.

Ella se detuvo al oír ruidos provenientes de cierto lugar, donde se acercó unos pocos pasos.

— solo sigue caminando — decía la peliverde no deteniendo su caminata, haciendo que Rin corriera un poco para alcanzarla.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, apenas se podía ver una pequeñísima señal de luz que provenía de debajo de la puerta. Pero no era necesario ver, ya que lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo el placer que ella provocaba en mí. Pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, debido a que era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Quería que no se detuviera, quería seguir sintiéndola dentro de mí, quería poder seguir sintiendo su aroma… quería ella me siga besando hasta el fin de los días.

Mi cuerpo quiere…no. Mi cuerpo necesita... estar con ella… con Luka.

Pero yo... ¿la necesito?.

En ese momento, mi cuerpo, solamente se dedicaba a sentir, o mejor dicho, a disfrutar, como ella se adentraba en mi interior. Esa sensación placentera... nunca imaginé que se sentiría tan bien. No sé cómo explicar con exactitud lo que estoy sintiendo. La forma que movía sus dedos en mi apretada cavidad hacía que mi espalda se arquee, haciéndome gritar con más intencidad. Era doloroso por la fuerza y rapidez que lo hacía, pero el placer era mucho mayor.

Me encontraba en el punto del éxtasis total, con Luka que mordía mis pechos y que ademas ella me daba un gran placer al pellizcar mi clítoris, arrebatándome varios suspiros, gemidos y jadeos.

Todo lo que ella le hacía a mi cuerpo era delicioso. La forma en la que ella me tocaba era muy placentera. Sentía que me estaba por venir, junto con mi respiración que se aceleraba y mis jadeos que eran más seguidos. Pero, de repente, mi respiración se volvió nula, mientras que mis ojos se iban cerrando, quedando todo en completo silencio.

…

Volví a abrir mis ojos, con gran pesadez, sintiendo que todo me daba vueltas, como si estuviera a punto de volver a cerrarlos. Una especie de resplandores, que no lograba distinguir, era lo único que no me permitía caer en el sueño, hasta que esos resplandores cesaron.

…

Nuevamente empezaba a despertar, o eso es lo que yo creía, ya que mis ojos aun no podían mantenerse abiertos.

Con lo poco que podía mirar, ya que aun sentía que me desvanecía, lo único que veía era el techo de la escuela moviéndose a un lado en línea recta, y parece que por el débil color anaranjado era de tarde.

…

Luego de desvanecerme nuevamente el sonido de mi celular me despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba sentada en las escaleras de afuera de las escuela. Traté de recordar cómo llegué a este lugar, mirando a los alrededores, buscando una explicación.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndome recapacitar.

Hurgué en mi mochila, que estaba entre mis piernas, y saqué el apartando, dándome cuenta que tenía diez llamadas perdidas y treinta mensajes; todos de Meiko.

El Sol ya se había ocultando en el horizonte, lo que provocaba que las calles se vuelvan frías y oscuras.

— _¡Miku!_ — era Meiko, que por cierto sonaba desesperada — _¿¡dónde estás!?_ —

— estoy en la escuela — miraba dicho lugar en el que me encontraba — ya voy para casa — respondía con normalidad mientras me ponía de pie.

— _¿¡qué haces en ese lugar a estas hor-_ — corté la llamada antes de empiece con sus preguntas molestas como si ella fuera mi madre. Aun recuerdo como me regañó por escaparme de la casa en varias ocasiones.

Me di cuenta que, al estar mirando el celular, tenía mis muñecas de un color ligeramente morado, además de que me dolían cuando las tocaba.

Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a casa, yendo por el camino más iluminado y más transitado. Tengo que admitir que hasta para mí era peligroso caminar completamente sola a estas horas de la noche.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, y además, noté que mi ropa había sido a acomodada. Lo último que recuerdo era que yo estaba semidesnuda, con Luka encima de mí. No recuerdo en qué momento terminé en las escaleras de la escuela, o siquiera dónde está ella.

Llegué a la parada del bus (o también llamado micro o colectivo) donde tuve la suerte de que pasara apenas llegué, y como era de noche, pocas personas se subieron, así que no tardé mucho en llegar a mi parada.

La noche era fría, lo único que iluminaba eran las luces de los autos que pasan a menudo. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras que trataba de mantener el calor abrasándome a mí misma. Tenía mi campera puesta, pero esta noche hacía mucho frio, además de que mis piernas solo estaban cubiertas por una simple falda.

A lo lejos, después de caminar varias calles, pude ver que ahí se encontraba mi casa. Meiko seguramente me regañará por llegar tarde. No sé por qué piensa que ella puede ordenarme como si yo fuera su hija. Cuando llegué vi que las luces estaban encendidas; debe estar esperándome para castigarme. Pero en esta ocasión no fue mi culpa que llegara tarde por despertar en medio de la escuela a altas horas de la noche. Solo sé que la última persona con quien estuve fue con Luka… ella debe saber qué pasó.

Luego de caminar los metros que quedaban, ya estando frente a la casa, abrí la puerta y entré normalmente como si no fuera tan tarde. Apenas cerré la puerta, dejando mi mochila a un costado de la entrada, rápidamente sentí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos, abrasándome fuertemente; era Meiko quien lo hacía.

— ¿Meiko? — pregunté un poco confundida al ver su extraña actitud.

— me tenías preocupada — decía mientras me abrasaba aun más fuerte. Pude escuchar que incluso estaba sollozando — no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera — nunca había visto a Meiko así.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Quedé sumamente desconcertada al ver lo preocupada que ella estaba por mí.

— descuida — dije para tratar de calmarla — no volverá a pasar, mam… — mi habla se detuvo antes de poder terminar de decir esa palabra que juré nunca utilizar en otra persona — …Meiko —

Ella deshizo el abraso, mirándome fijamente sorprendida. No cabe duda, ella se había dado cuenta de la palabra que casi digo. Su expresión había cambiado a una sonrisa al tiempo en el que ella me daba un corto y tierno beso en la frente. Raramente a mí no me molestó que lo hiciera.

— ven, la cena aun está caliente, debes tener hambre — decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro y me guiaba al comedor, a lo que yo asentí muy animada.

Preferí no hacer ningún tipo de comentario de la acababa de pasar.

El aroma de la comida había llegado a mis fosas nasales, mientras que yo olfateaba como un perrito que busca un hueso. Tal parece que Meiko hiso la comida que más me gusta; utilizó ese elemento mágico y misterioso que hace a mi estómago gruñir. Todos ya saben de qué estoy hablando y obviamente me refiero al atún.

Después de devorar el plato, y luego ir a la entrada por mi mochila, fui a mi habitación para poder dormir, aunque la verdad no tenía mucho sueño.

Fue extraño que me quedara dormida en medio de cuando estaba… bueno no es necesario aclarar lo que estaba haciendo, pero dejando eso de lado no recuerdo cómo llegué a las escaleras. Además, para cubrir las marcas de mis muñecas, para que Meiko no se diera cuenta, utilicé las mangas de mi campera, ¿cómo será que me habré hecho esas marcas?

En mi cama, luego de dejar mi mochila en una esquina y sacar el celular, llamé a Gumi como lo hacía casi todas las noches para charlar. Intenté llamarla varias veces, pero ella no contestaba. Ahora que recuerdo ella, cuando supo que yo tenía una especie de "relación íntima" con Luka, estaba algo molesta conmigo. Después me había invitado a su casa y yo… dije que iría… hasta que Luka me atrapó. Tal vez esté enojada conmigo y por eso no me contesta.

Dejé de insistir en llamarla, mañana nos veríamos en la escuela… eso espero.

Me entretuve un rato con el celular, visitando páginas de internet, hasta más de las doce de la noche; lo hacía para mantenerme distraída de las escenas que pasaban en mi mente de cuando estuve en ese pequeño lugar oscuro.

Terminé quedándome dormida como a las dos de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, me levanté de entre las sabanas, estirando mis extremidades al tiempo que daba un gran bostezo, sin necesidad del despertador. Hoy me sentía con más energía de lo normal, ¿por qué será?

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, yendo al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes.

En el pequeño trayecto, en medio del pasillo volviendo a mi habitación, escuché a Meiko hablarme desde la planta baja.

— Miku, estoy yendo al trabajo. Te dejo el desayuno preparado —

— de acuerdo, adiós — hasta a mí me sorprende que esté actuando diferente. Es decir, no ser tan negativa como siempre lo soy, especialmente con Meiko.

— adiós pequeña —

— ¡oye! — escuché como ella se reía antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Después de volver a mí habitación, para arreglarme el cabello y ponerme el uniforme, bajé por el desayuno que Meiko me había preparado como lo hacía todos los días. Me di cuenta que hoy también dejó otra nota, junto al plato, que decía "que te vaya bien, pequeña princesa". Pensé que estaría enojada por lo de ayer, incluso no me preguntó por qué había llegado tarde. Lo único que me pasa por la mente es que Meiko no quiso hacerlo porque no quería empezar una discusión ya que recuerdo que otras veces que yo había llegado tarde, por ir a una fiesta o ir a la casa de Gumi, sin que ella me diera permiso, siempre terminábamos discutiendo.

Me quedé como ida durante unos segundos, pensando en el tiempo que llevo viviendo con Meiko, pero desperté de mis pensamiento al sacudir mi cabeza.

Varios minutos después me encontraba ya cerca de la escuela.

Fijé mi vista en la entrada, donde esperaba que Gumi estuviera, pero ella no estaba ahí. Yo seguí adelante, viendo a los alrededores para ver si podría encontrarla.

Adentro de la escuela, mientras trataba de pasar por la multitud de alumnos, fui a mi casillero, solo que aun buscándola con la mirada.

Me percaté de que, mientras buscaba a Gumi, varios alumnos murmullaban y me miraban a la vez. Los ignoré olímpicamente ya que lo que ellos digan a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo, a menos que me afecte.

Mientras guardaba unas cosas en mí casillero, me di cuenta que, unos cuantos casilleros a la izquierda, estaba Luka. Yo hice como que no la miraba, pero sí la hacía ya que la veía de reojo. Rápidamente terminé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ir en dirección a ella, que por lo que creo aun no me había visto. Además, yo quería preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó ayer.

A medida que me acercaba podía escuchar mis propias palpitaciones que cada vez eran más intensas. Ya me estoy preocupando de las cosas que ella provoca en mí.

Una parte mía la odia, pero no a ella en exactitud, si no otra cosa que me desagrada con solo ver. Y la otra parte de mí, mi cuerpo, quiere estar con ella.

Me siento como una niña que no sabe lo que quiere cuando estoy cerca de ella.

* * *

La chica de coletas lentamente se acercaba a la otra que era un poco más baja de estatura que ella. Miku, como no quería ser descubierta, caminaba de manera silenciosa, deslizando los pies, ya que estaba a poco menos de tres metros de distancia. Estaba a punto de hablarle, pero se quedó callada al ver a un chico acercándosele del lado opuesto al que estaba.

— L-Luka — el joven apuesto de cabellos morados, que se veía a simple vista su cuerpo bien trabajado, llamó su atención, haciendo que ella mirara a la izquierda que era de donde provenía la voz que había pronunciado su nombre.

— ¿nos conocemos? — preguntó confundida.

— no, pero…yo a ti sí — hablaba algo sonrojado, mientras se frotaba la nuca por la vergüenza — verás… es que yo te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo… y eso es p-porque… me pareces una chica linda — se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

Miku, que tomó un poco de distancia, observó y escuchó la confesión de aquel chico que le hacía a su…

— "¿quién se cree ese?" — pensaba con enojo, con la intención de ir y apartarlo de ella — "¿cree que puede venir y querer quitarme a mi nov… ?" — no pudo terminar la frase ya que no sabía si en verdad lo eran, o mejor dicho, ¿qué eran ellas dos?.

— y quería saber… si algún día… quisieras salir conmigo —

— … — ella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, lo que hiso que la peliaqua se sintiera mal; como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el pecho — ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntaba con inocencia.

— em… Gakupo es mi nombre — hablaba con nerviosismo.

— Gakupo… bueno yo… lo pensaré — respondía con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelimorado, al escuchar esa respuesta que le dio a entender que tenía grandes posibilidades con ella, trataba de contener su efusividad despidiéndose rápidamente, yendo directamente a su aula ya que el timbre había sonado. Lo último que le dijo, antes de irse, fue que su salón era el 3-B; era un chico de tercer año, y que además, parece que aun no sabía que ella había besado a Miku.

Ella se quedó viendo, por unos segundos, en la dirección en la que aquel chico se había ido, hasta que volvió a hacer lo estaba haciendo en su casillero pero aun conservando esa mueca de felicidad en su rostro debido a que por primera vez alguien le dijo que era linda.

— Luka… — una voz, que le resultaba conocida, pronunció su nombre. Pero la forma en la que lo hacía era con tono frio y apagado. Ella dio media vuelta, borrando esa sonrisa de su rostro, quedando frente a una chica que estaba cabizbaja mientras que el cabello le cubría los ojos — entonces… ¿vas a salir con él? — la forma en la que hablaba le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera, excepto a Luka que no mostraba signos de temor.

— ¿qué te hace suponer eso? — respondía con normalidad.

La peliaqua la tomó, con ambas manos, del cuello del uniforme, empujándola bruscamente contra los casilleros.

— ¿¡vas a salir con él sí o no!? — preguntaba con enojo, ira, rabia y odio, que se reflejaba en su mirada. Solo que ella lo que realmente sentía… eran celos, pero aun no se daba cuenta.

Luka se quedó quieta, con un semblante de neutro; no mostraba ninguna señal temor. Solo que sus puños, que estaban a ambos lados de su cintura, los iba apretando con más fuerza, conteniéndose a sí misma.

— no tengo por qué responderte — hablaba con indiferencia — vamos… golpéame —

— ¿…q-qué? — ella aflojó ligeramente el agarre, alejándose un poco, quedando algo estupefacta por lo que escuchó de parte de la menor.

— ¡pégame! ¡ya no me importa que lo hagas! — gritaba de manera desafiante — ¡hazlo! —

La mayor estaba desconcertada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

En ese lugar, en el gran pasillo de la escuela, no había nadie; todos estaban en sus aulas, excepto ellas dos.

* * *

— ¡vamos! ¡¿qué esperas?! — le seguía insistiendo.

Yo quería ella lo hiciera para así poder concentrarme mejor en mi objetivo; vengarme de ella, ya que últimamente me sentía extraña debido a las "sesión privadas" que teníamos.

Sabía que yo le gustaba desde aquella vez que me besó, es extraño que ese recuerdo no salga de mi mente, pero en cambio a mí ella no me gusta ni siquiera un poco, ya que en ella solo veo una persona fría que causa angustia a los demás. Espero nunca enamorarme de una persona como ella. Prefiero a alguien como… Gakupo. Aunque no lo conozco bien vi que era cariñoso y gentil. Quizá acepte salir con él.

— … lo siento… — estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no noté el momento en el que ella me abrazó, además de que sentía que me asfixiaba por la fuerza con lo que lo hacía — Luka… lo siento… perdóname — yo al principio intenté quitármela de encima, sentía un profundo odio hacia ella, y tenerla cerca solo me hace recordar como ella hacía de mi vida un infierno.

Seguí tratando de empujarla, pero ella me abrasaba con mucha fuerza, hasta que me detuve en seco al escuchar una frase que me dejó con la mente totalmente en blanco. Fue como si en ese instante los recuerdos, de las cosas malas que ella me hiso, se hubieran desvanecido completamente. Quedando solamente el recuerdo de esa sensación cálida en mis labios de cuando ella me besó por primera vez.

— Luka… n-no me dejes —

* * *

 **Luka: Miku, ¿puedes venir un segundo?**

 **Miku: *Se coloca alado de ella* ¿qué ocurre?**

 **Luka: Sabes... hay un nombre para lo que escribiste *señalaba la pantalla*  
**

 **Miku: Creo que no tiene nada de malo *se cruza de brazos* además... me gustan ese tipo de cosas *hace un tierno puchero***

 **Luka: Pues a mí no. Es muy cursi *niega con la cabeza***

 **Miku: oh...*baja la mirada, poniéndose triste al darse cuenta de que no tenía los mismos gustos que ella*** ** **e-entonces...** ¿qué es lo que te gusta?**

 **Luka: ... Tú**

* * *

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que respondí reviews, así que en este capítulo responderé todos los reviews atrasados desde el primero de todos. Es extraño pero igual los responderé.  
**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Lily: Ya pondré más lemon**

 **regz: Gracias por tu apoyo y tus consejos.**

 **leila: Creo que a todos nos gusta el lemon**

 **Azhenet: Gracias por tu review**

 **katiadragon646: Luka siempre es una pervertida. Ese rol le queda perfecto.**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: Lo continuaré, no te preocupes.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Florencia: Luka sabe muchas cosas pervertidas, así que no te sorprendas... por ahora.**

 **Azhenet: Miku siempre va ser de Luka**

 **regz: Exacto, pero de a poco.**

 **Drakita: A mí también me gusta el lemon y también continuaré con el fic.**

 **Lily: Ya les compensaré con más lemon. Por cierto gracias por ser mi fan, me alienta mucho a seguir.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **regz: De a poco se va a ir descubriendo la historia de Miku y de Luka**

 **Lily: Gracias por tu apoyo. Trataré de poner un lemon decente en casi todos los capítulos**

 **Guest: Yo también**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: Me alegra mucho que te guste, aquí está la conti.**

 **Sakura: Eso haré.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu review.**

 **Himeko: Gracias, procuraré hacerlo mejor.**

 **A todos muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

Omake

En un salón, que parecía estar abandonado, donde todo estaba oscuro debido a que las ventanas estaban cerradas, una chica de cabellos verdes tomaba de las muñeras a otra chica, solo que esta era más baja de estatura y tenía el cabello amarillo. Ella trataba de zafarse del agarre que le impedía mover sus manos, y que además, estaba siendo acorralada a un rincón, en una de las esquinas del lugar, estando entre la pared y la otra chica que no la dejaba respirar debido que sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Ella soltó una de la manos de la menor, solo que ahora utilizó la mano libre para ir recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, llegando hasta la parte más delicada, arrebatándole un fuerte grito al tocarla bruscamente en su zona más sensible – ¡G-Gumi! -


	5. Ironía

**Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto. La verdad estuve muy indecisa en este capítulo, pero bueno... al fin lo terminé y... aquí está.  
**

 **Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo Cinco: Ironía**

Me encontraba caminando hacia el lugar a donde me reuniría con Luka como todos los días. Un punto intermedio entre la casa de ambas para ir directo a la escuela. Al doblar en la esquina me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba ahí, esperándome, en una pose pensativa; estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyando la espalda en la pared de un local de comida rápida, mirando hacia la nada. Yo fui hasta estar a pocos pasos de ella, para que se dé cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Últimamente se ha estado comportando muy raro y no son simples alucinaciones mías. La conozco más que suficiente para saber que algo le ocurría y que no era nada bueno.

Después de unos saludos de buenos días, ambas comenzamos con nuestro camino. No vivíamos muy lejos del instituto, así que no era necesario utilizar un transporte, a excepción de los días que llueve y nuestros padres tienen que llevarnos en el auto.

En nuestro camino, después un largo periodo de silencio, ella me hiso una pregunta de la nada. Era con respecto a por qué ayer desaparecí. Luego de explicárselo ella pareció entender al instante, volviendo a quedarse en completo silencio. Era más que evidente que algo no la dejaba tranquila; se veía que estaba sumamente distraída en sus pensamientos, como si algo le preocupara. Quería preguntarle, pero mi instinto me sugirió quedarme callada, y así lo hice. Tampoco es que como si nunca la haya visto preocupada, como las veces que no quería ir al colegio por miedo a la chica que le pegaba. Pero ahora se veía más preocupada de como lo recuerdo.

Llegamos a la escuela, donde vi que en la entrada estaba cierta chica que me llamó la atención. Luka solo siguió caminando a la par mío, pero aun estando muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Creo que ni siquiera veía por donde caminaba.

Noté como Gumi, la chica que estaba en la entrada, parecía estar esperando a alguien. Supongo que es a esa chica de coletas, ya que casi siempre las veo en la entrada a la hora de ingreso.

Nosotras solo seguimos adelante; Luka encerrada en su mundo y yo sintiendo una especie de ansiedad al estar cada vez más cerca de mi salvadora.

Al estar alado de ella la saludé, no como una amiga, sino como una conocida. Ella me miró como si yo fuera de otro planeta, levantando una ceja, observándome al igual que a una desconocida. Quedé un poco sonrojada, mientras jugaba con mis pulgares a la espera de una respuesta. Ni siquiera podía mirarla, mis ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

Miré hacia la izquierda donde supuestamente estaba Luka, pero ella no estaba ahí; había seguido de largo su camino, no notó cuando me detuve a saludar a Gumi. Había entrado en pánico, Luka no estaba y yo… completamente sola frente a ella.

— … ¿Hola? — su respuesta se había escuchado más como una pregunta, pero al menos respondió, eso es lo que importa. Respiré con alivio, exhalando todo el aire que se había acumulado en mis pulmones. Ahora… no sé cómo seguir la conversación. ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado eso de no saber cómo seguir una conversación tanto que se vuelve incómodo? La mayoría solo diría adiós y seguiría con su camino. Yo quiero seguir hablando con ella, de cualquiera cosa, de lo que sea. Tan solo para que pueda ser más cercana a ella, porque… me gustaría poder ser su amiga, poder conocerla como nadie más lo ha hecho.

— ¿T-te acuerdas de mí? — tuve que hacer esa pregunta. Ella me miraba como una extraña.

Al principio hice una tonta y pequeña sonrisa, no quiero que piense que tengo malas intenciones. No sé por qué es tan cerrada con todos a excepción de su amiga con la que siempre la veo.

— …Sí — esa fue su simple y cortante respuesta.

Se notaba a kilómetros que ella no hacía ningún esfuerzo por poder, al menos, fingir para seguir hablando.

El día anterior también traté de crear una conversación, pero ella escasamente me respondía de manera indiferente con un "sí" con un "no" o también con un "qué te importa". No fueron muchas preguntas las que le hice, a excepción de una que la hiso hablar demás; era sobre su amiga Miku y Luka. Al parecer Gumi sabía lo mismo, o menos, que yo sobre ellas dos. En resumen, nada. A mí Luka nunca contó nada y la amiga de Gumi tampoco le conto nada de nada.

Excepto aquella vez que Luka me dijo que… el día que vea lágrimas… ya no serán de ella.

No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decirme en esa ocasión.

Fue una completa sorpresa para mí que mi amiga, que conozco de toda la vida, tuviera amoríos con la chica que la maltrataba desde que era una niña. Nunca me imaginé que algo así podría suceder.

Siempre pensaba que Luka es una chica desafortunada; además de las golpizas que recibía casi diariamente, no es lo suficientemente atractiva como para llamar la atención de algún chico. Era raro que no tuviera la apariencia de sus padres, a excepción de su cabello, que son tan iguales que pensé que ella era el fruto de un incesto. Inclusive sus nombres son casi idénticos.

Solía tenerle envidia de que su madre sea considerada extremadamente hermosa, ya que pensé que ella sería una suertuda si heredara ese cuerpo bien dotado. Pero me deprime el ver que lo único que tiene de su madre es su nombre.

Ahora con todo lo que está pasando no sé qué pensar de Luka.

— ven — me tomó de sorpresa el que Gumi me tomara del brazo y me jalara para que la siguiera, adentrándonos en los pasillos de la escuela. Al principio me resistí como auto reflejo, pero después sentí que parte de mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar.

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos pude ver a Luka en su casillero, haciendo no sé qué cosa. No la llamé para que me ayudara, más bien me quedé callada. Seguimos caminando en silencio, o mejor dicho, ella me arrastraba, hasta que terminamos en un lugar algo oscuro, en una especie de salón desocupado, donde había cosas viejas como mapas, libros, cillas y mesas, entre otras cosas. Todo cubierto por una capa de polvo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas donde unos pequeñísimos rayos de luz ingresaban, haciendo poca la visibilidad en el lugar. No era necesario mencionar que yo estaba más que asustada, y peor al ver a Gumi cerrar la puerta con cerrojo.

— y-yo… l-lo siento, no la volveré a molestar — dije haciendo señas con las manos. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada de lo que ella podría hacer.

Tenté demasiado a la suerte.

Ella fue aproximándose hacía mí, y por cada un paso que daba yo retrocedía dos. Hasta que terminé chocando con una de las paredes, en una esquina, quedando completamente a su merced, mientras que ella se acercaba aun más, tanto que podía escuchar y sentir su respiración.

El timbre sonó y aproveché para decir que había que regresar a clases, tratando de escabullirme por un costado. No debí hacerlo. Ella puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, empujándome nuevamente contra la esquina, solo que ahora ella se estaba apoderando de mis labios con los suyos. Mi cuerpo tensó drásticamente, mis ojos se abriar de par en par, no siendo capaz de procesar lo estaba pasando para hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando reaccioné intenté apartarla, empujándola con ambas manos, pero ella me detuvo sujetándome de las muñecas.

Ella seguía besándome, solo que lo hacia una manera torpe y sin experiencia, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. No soy quien para hablar de besos ya que yo nunca lo hice. No porque no haya tenido la oportunidad, sino porque esperaba fuera un momento especial.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta al ver, pero más que nada, sentir, como mi primer beso ahora le pertenecía a ella y no hay manera de deshacerlo. Gumi me robó mi primer beso.

— mh.. n-no.. mnh.. — intentaba despegar mis labios de los de ella, quería decirle que no, pero ella me silenciaba al explorar con su lengua cada centímetro de mi boca

* * *

Con cada segundo que pasaba la forma en la que la besaba iba mejorando. No dejaba de besarla a menos que sea para poder respirar uno o dos segundos. Tiempo suficiente según ella.

Solo que la menor estaba soltando lágrimas al no poder defenderse.

Ella liberó la mano derecha de la menor, para poder apoyarla sobre uno de los senos de ella e ir bajando lentamente, torturándola.

La menor pudo sentir como sus labios eran liberados, ahora era en su cuello donde recibía los besos de ella.

Utilizó su mano que había sido liberada para intentar apartarla, pero ella era mucho más fuerte, no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Ella siguió deslizando su mano, pasando por el pequeño cuerpo de Rin, que temblaba ligeramente, llegando hasta la falda, adentrándose en la misma, haciendo que se escuche un fuerte grito, pronunciando el nombre de Gumi.

La menor apretaba con fuerza los puños, soltando quejidos, debido al brusco movimiento que seguía realizando la supuesta chica que creía que podía ser su amiga.

Gumi seguía besándola en el cuello, disfrutando de su sabor, mientras que ahora se adentraba en las bragas de la menor, volviendo a escuchar sus gritos.

Rin se sujetaba, con su mano libre, de la espalda de la mayor, utilizando las uñas, tratando de que ese fuerte dolor se detuviera.

Estaba llorando, sus lágrimas trataban de pedir ayuda, pero aunque ella gritara con todas sus fuerzas nadie la escucharía. No quería que su primera vez sea así, ya le habían quitado su primer beso y ahora también le iban a quitar su virginidad. No quería, no de esta manera, no estaba lista, y además, no quería que fuera con una chica.

— p-por favor… d-detente… — sus súplicas apenas fueron audibles, pero para Gumi se escuchó perfectamente, haciéndola recapacitar.

Ella detuvo sus besos, buscando la mirada de la menor, dándose cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo; la estaba lastimando.

Rápidamente se alejó de ella, retrocediendo como si estuviera diciendo "¿qué hice?".

Rin fue deslizándose hacia el suelo, abrasándose de sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. Todo lo que le ocurrió había sido demasiado para ella. Estaba en shock.

Fue irónico que la persona que la salvó le haya hecho algo así.

Gumi quedó estática, viendo llorar a la pequeña, queriendo decirle algo, pero no sabía en exactitud qué decirle en estas circunstancias. ¿En qué estaba pensando al hacer algo así? era la pregunta que ambas se hacían internamente.

Rin escuchaba como ella se iba acercando, oyendo cada paso que la hacía temblar más. Ya no sentía esa sensación de seguridad que provocaba en ella. Más bien ahora le tenía miedo.

Ella lentamente fue hasta estar alado a su lado, sentándose a unos centímetros lejos de ella.

No dijo nada, al igual que Rin, formando un silencio que hacía pensar que nadie estaba allí.

La de cabellos verdes se dedicaba a mirar el techo, pasando los minutos, percatándose de que la chica que estaba a su lado se había calmado ya que se dio cuento como ella dejó ocultar su rostro de entre las piernas, mirando hacia la nada.

Prefirió fingir como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Con su vista periférica notó como Rin la miraba, hasta que la menor dejó de hacerlo, volviendo a mirar al frente.

— ¿p-puedo irme? — preguntó temerosa, desviando su mirada hacia el lateral contrarío al que estaba Gumi.

Escuchar eso, y peor, de esa forma, la dejó sin palabras.

Se sentía de lo peor, como si algo le oprimiera su pecho, con esas palabras que se repetían en su mente.

Trataba de averiguar por qué se sentía así al verla en ese estado por su culpa. Se supone que nada debe importarle tal y como siempre se comportaba; una chica fría y sin emociones, algo natural en ella. Entonces ¿por qué?... ¿por qué se sentía así?

Se levantó del suelo, poniéndose frente a ella, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— "¿qué estoy haciendo?" — estaba confundida por no entender qué era lo que hacía.

Al ver que ella le extendía la mano recordó el momento que la tomó del brazo y también todo lo que ocurrió después; cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle algo muy importarte para ella.

Sintió pánico y se aferró nuevamente a sus rodillas, volviendo a esconder su rostro entre las piernas.

Gumi se agachó lo suficiente para estar a su altura, colocando delicadamente una mano sobre su mejilla, logrando que vuelva a mirarla.

— no te haré daño — decía de manera inofensiva, haciendo una tonta y pequeña sonrisa tal y como Rin lo había hecho antes.

Aun sentía algo de desconfianza e inquietud ante la mayor, pero poco a poco fue calmándose internamente, apartando por unos instantes la mirada, solo para luego volver a verla.

— e-está bien — decía ya un poco más animada, con Gumi que la ayudaba a levantarse al extenderle nuevamente la mano.

Gumi se dirigió hasta la puerta, con Rin que después de unos segundos decidió empezar a caminar en la misma dirección que ella. Salieron del lugar donde Rin empezó a caminar a la par de ella, con sus mochilas que al parecer tenían puestas todo este tiempo.

Ambas no se atreverían a hablar, caminando en silencio hasta sus aulas, atravesando los pasillos. Gumi miraba al frente, pero la miraba de reojo a cada rato. A excepción de Rin, que solo mirada al suelo.

No sería bueno llegar en la mitad de la clase, por lo que Gumi estaba a punto de hablar sobre eso y decirle que esperen a que cambie de hora y de profesor.

— Gumi — pronuncia de la nada, deteniendo su caminata, justo cuando la otra ya había abierto la boca para hablar, a lo que tuvo que cerrarla y detenerse al igual que ella — ¿por qué… por qué hiciste eso? — la miraba en busca de una respuesta.

Ella al instante sabía a qué se refería.

— bueno… es que… — ponía una mirada traviesa, jugando con sus dedos, y Rin solo la miraba de forma sería — yo quería… — justo cuando iba terminar la frase miró por un instante a la izquierda a algo que le llamó la atención que no había notado anteriormente; un poco lejos de ellas estaba alguien, pero por la distancia no podía distinguir quién era. Ella fue acercándose cada vez más rápido, ya que a medida que se aproxima hacia esa persona podía escuchar el llanto desconsolado que pronto de se dio cuenta que provenía de su amiga — ¡Miku! — gritó mientras corría hacia ella — ¿qué pasó? — preguntó preocupada al ver las condiciones desoladoras en la que se encontraba.

Miku estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en los casilleros, mientras que con ambas manos se cubría el rostro, llorando de una manera que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.

Rin que llegó a los pocos segundos, luego de que Gumi llegara, quedó impactada al ver a la Miku que conocía en tan deplorable condición.

Gumi se arrodilló y la abrasó para tratar de calmarla, a lo que Miku solo se aferró a ese abraso pero no disminuyó ni un poco su llanto.

— "Luka… ¿a esto te referías?" — pensaba la menor de las tres, observando como Gumi le acariciaba delicadamente el cabello, intentando tranquilizarla.

* * *

 **Miku: mn... no sé *tenía la mano en la boca, como en una pose pensativa, analizando lo que acababa de leer* no me gusta este final, preferiría el otro**

 **Luka: no, este es mejor, tiene más drama**

 **Miku: mn... *volvía a poner una pose pensativa* ya sé, borremos el capítulo anterior y pongas el que tenía un final completamente distinto para que así podamos cambiar este a uno más alegre**

 **Luka: ¿te refieres al que tenía lemon?**

 **Miku: exacto *asintió con la cabeza***

 **Luka: na *respondió rápidamente como si nada***

 **Miku: ¿por qué no?**

 **Luka: no tengo ganas, además no quedaría bien borrar un capítulo y poner otro diferente. Igual no es necesario que te preocupes, si sabemos que al final ellas dos terminarán juntas**

 **Miku: mn... *volvía a poner la misma pose***

 **Luka: ¡ya deja de hacer eso!**

 **Miku: de acuerdo, está bien. Pero solo con una condición te lo dejaré publicar *alzó el dedo índice***

 **Luka: ¿cuál?, amorcito**

 **Miku: que esta noche yo estaré arriba**

 **Luka: claro, no hay ningún... ¿¡QUÉ!? *gritó asustada***

 **Miku: lo que escuchaste ME-GU-RI-NE-SAN *repetía lo que dijo con una sonrisa malévola, pronunciando después lo que Luka le pedía que gimiera en la noches que subía la temperatura***

 **Luka: *temblaba al recordar lo salvaje que fue la vez que la dejó hacerlo... pobre de ella, no pudo sentir sus piernas por una semana***

 **Miku: ¿qué sucede?, amorcito *sonreía triunfante***

 **Luka: agw... está bien *gruñía molesta, pero por dentro estaba asustada*** _ **me las vas a pagar**_ ***le decía, pero en sus pensamiento. Sabía que Miku se molestaría con ella por algo que tenía planeado, algo detrás de la historia que a un no había notado, que pensó que sería algo muy bueno y posiblemente impactante. Es muy probable que a Miku no le agrade, así que por eso esta vez aceptaría su petición para luego decir que lo hiso como venganza***

 **Miku: créeme Luka, vas a disfrutarlo *reía de forma diabólica como todo villano***

 **Ese mismo día, a la noche...**

 **Luka: ¡Ahh~ Ha-Hatsune-san! Ah!**

* * *

 **Sé lo que están pensando y sí, tengo acelerar un poco las cosas para poner el lemon que todos quieren, o solo la mayoría, supongo.**

 **Luego responderé a los review. Ahora quiero agradecer en general a todos, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo. Les estoy eternamente agradecida.**


End file.
